1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an animal exercising apparatus having an annular pathway for exercising animals such as horses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known compact animal exercising apparatus which require horses to move in a circle for exercise purpose. These devices comprise a vertical rotatable shaft having angular spaced apart spokes connecting thereto. A rope is connected to the end of each spoke and to a horse for forcing the horse to move as the shaft and spokes are rotated.
Other animal exercising apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,751 and 4,766,848; U.K. Patent Application No. 2249012A; German Patent No. DE2852-777A1 and Soviet Union Patent No. SU1551-300-A.